Crimson Heat
by RukawaGF
Summary: AU Shizaya. Shizuo has a kitty named Izaya. One night, kittyzaya is in heat! What will Shizuo do!   Shizuo x Izaya
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crimson Heat  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Shizuo x kitty Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Izaya with cat tail&ears. In heat.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
_This is AU where Izaya has cat ears and tail. But he is in human form and can talk human language. Think perhaps similar to Loveless world? (Or generic cat boy) Thank you!_

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

Hello~ This is Izanyan! Or you can call me Iza-chan~ Erika likes to call me IzaIza. They all work for me though no matter what name you may call me, I probably wouldn't answer to you. The only one I answer to is…

"Izaya~ Where are you, you damn cat. It's dinner time~!"

Ah, yes. That's one the one. My protozoan thick-headed, short tempered master, Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan is a debt collector. He's kinda busy all the time and leaves me alone during the day. Kinda sad isn't it? He let's me out to go play though. Of course, I always come back for dinner time, but I enjoy watching him frantically search for me.

It's kinda cute you know? When his face is a flustered and angry at me because he cares for me.

Tee hee, don't tell him I said that. Shh… it's our secret.

"There you are, you damn cat!" He rushes towards me to pick me up.

I mewl when his strong arms lifts me up to carry me.

"Shizu-chan~!" I hug him, climbing to his shoulders.

"Hey, hey. Watch it. You've grown big you know," he chuckles. I love his chuckles. They kind of roar and rumble from his chest and the vibration tingles my ears and warms my body.

"Here you go. Tuna," my master says as he opens up a can of tuna and dumps the mush onto my plate.

Yuck.

"Shizu-chan~~" I whine. Come on~ you're getting all the good stuff every day~~~

"No buts. You're getting that for dinner. I've spoiled you too much with human food."

I whimper and poke at the mush. What is this! RAWR! (¬≥⌂≤)⁄

He KNOWS I hate canned food!

I pout and wait. He doesn't look down at me. I whimper and circle around his chair.

He STILL doesn't look down at me.

So I sit there looking up at the table, waiting for him to give me a small portion from his dinner plate, whimpering and whining.

… you know, that kinda sounds a bit too pathetic. Even for me.

I give up. Not even sniffing at my plate, I slink to the bed room and plop myself on the bed.

I'm sooo boycotting until I'm fed properly!

My stomach grumbles. I was waiting for a nice dinner so I ate lightly for lunch. It was a bird in a cage from our neighbor, Ryuugamine Mikado.

Don't tell him I ate his pet though. The nasty bird had so many feathers, some of them are still stuck between my teeth. I haven't gotten around to pulling them all out yet.

Holding onto my empty stomach that continued to bitch at me, I grumble and try to get some sleep.

It's not long before I feel someone lift me.

Mmngh… who is it? Shizu-chan?

I sleepily blink one eye open to see those brown concerned eyes to know that I'm right.

"Wake up you spoiled brat. Hey I got you something to eat, so stop sulking."

I yawn and stretch, rubbing my eyes with my paws.

"Food?"

"Yeah, yeah. These costs a lot so don't let it go to waste now. Geez… you were so much cuter when you were younger," he grumbles as he strokes my hair.

I know he doesn't mean it.

… at least, he better not mean it. I'll scratch his face until he says he loves me! ＼(*｀∧´)／

He sits next to the bed as he takes out a small box of to-go sushi box. I instantly smile in glee! Yes! SUSHI! ０（＾▽＾）０

But my face instantly falls when I see no ootoro. Just plain tuna.

I scrunch up my lips and give him my deadliest glare and kitten pout of doom!

How COULD you Shizu-chan! My OOTORO! (＞Д＜) I was looking so forward to it!

Seeing my face, I think he got what I was going for.

"Ah, sorry… ootoro and chuutoro's kinda out of my budget," he admits as he scratches his head and blushes.

…sigh. Well that's what I get for having a master like Shizu-chan.

He can't feed me with ootoro every day but at least he gives me plenty of love.

… or at least he'd better.

I still pout. Because it's just principal. But I relent soon enough once I'm sure that he's feeling guilty.

Hopefully my act will reward me with an ootoro tomorrow. v(￣ｰ￣)v

"Shizu-chan, feed me~" I whine a bit.

"Spoiled cat! Eat it yourself," he chuckles. I cling to him some more.

"Feed me~ I'm so hungry, I don't have enough strength to eat it."

"Geez, damn cat. You'd better know how to at least chew, and don't tell me you want me to chew for you and feed it mouth to mouth."

I pout. Because I did mean it that way. Oh well.

I crawl into his lap and purr as he takes a small sushi to hand feed it to me. I curl my tail and shiver in ecstasy at each morsel. I know Shizu-chan's secretly happy because his smiles are so obvious as he feeds me one fish at a time.

Once he's done, I suck on his fingers for a good measure to lick up all the fish oil soaked in his hands. Ha! After this treatment, he really better buy me some juicy ootoro next time.

With a full tummy and a happy smile, I roll around on the bed for a bit, licking at my paws and washing my face for bed. Shizu-chan goes to take his shower. I look at the clock to realize it's really late.

… Shizu-chan actually got out to buy dinner for me at this hour.

I feel a wee bit guilty. Only a smudge. Rather than guilt, I'm filled with all sorts of happiness. He went out for_me._

That kinda makes me more happy than guilty. I like testing my waters. I like testing him. Testy Shizu-chan is kinda cute too.

Shizu-chan comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but towels around his hips, his muscles glistening with water, and his hair dripping wet.

… strange, normally when I see him nude, it doesn't affect me. More like, I kinda want to scratch that smooth surface and mark him for fun.

This time though, my heart squeezes tight and starts beating fast.

I curl and hug myself as I turn away from him.

Strange… my heart is still beating fast.

What's going on?

Shizu-chan sits on the corner of his bed and pulls on his boxers so he could go to sleep. I meow as he gets in the bed and snuggles next to me.

This is how we usually sleep together.

Usually.

Except… tonight.

I can't seem to fall asleep.

I lay there quietly as my master starts snoring, his chest slowly heaving up and down.

Did I sleep too much earlier?

No, I didn't sleep long. I should be tired…

But my body is reacting funny.

I don't get it but… it's too hot here.

I kick off the covers and struggle out of my master's hold.

The damn brute is too strong! He mumbles something as he holds me closer! Aaaah! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

I kick and scratch him but it's no use.

"Shizu-chan…" I whine.

He keeps snoring. Damn it Shizu-chan!

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" I shake him desperately.

Something's wrong. Something's really wrong. My body's reacting really funny when I touch him. His breath is intoxicating me. I'm trembling and sweating and shaking and…

It's starting to hurt.

"Shizu-chan!" I practically scream at him.

"Please wake up!"

Tears start welling up when Shizu-chan won't wake up. Damn it Shizu! This isn't the time to be a deep sleeper!

I roll on top of him and bite his lips. Hard.

"Ouch!" he shouts as he wakes up. I can taste the blood as I lick my lips.

"Damn cat what do you wa…. Izaya?" his anger quickly turns to concern as I start wailing.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! It… it hurts! It hurts so much! I don't know what to do!"

After several minutes of trying to get me to calm down, Shizu-chan quickly calls his doctor friend. I curl up in bed, trying desperately to quail this pain. It's… it's not working.

"I don't know Shinra!" he was yelling into the receiver. "He's crying for god's sake! Izaya doesn't cry unless he's really hurt!"

… well no, that's kind of a lie. I do sometimes cry when I want something from Shizu-chan but… I also admit, I normally don't cry over small pain.

"Symptoms? Well, let's see… he has fever, he says his body tingles and feels funny and uhhh… wait, what? Check his _where?_"

Shizu-chan frowns as he turns to stare at me. I hazily look back at him, my mouth half open as I pant heavily.

"Hold on a second," Shizu-chan lowers the phone and comes over to me. I mewl pathetically. I feel pathetic. This sucks.

"Izaya, don't be scared. It's me. Here, let me check something okay?"

He carefully unbuckles my pants and pulls it down. The cool air seems to help my burning body.

Then we both stare at my erection.

Huh? Why is it like that? I don't have to use the sand box right now. (OД O；) I'm pretty sure I'm toilet trained?

"Uhh.. yeah Shinra, you're right. … Huh? No, Izaya's a boy cat, not a girl. Wait what? This is unusual? Hey, what do I do? Should I take him to the hospital? What do you mean this is natural? You just said it was _unusual!_"

Shizu-chan started yelling into the receiver again. I don't know what's going on but I wish he'd stop yelling. I don't care if he wakes up the neighbors but his shouts are really making my head ring.

I frown at my cock though. That really is weird… I really don't have to go pee so why am I…

Shizu-chan finally hangs up the phone and sighs.

"Well, it's too late for tonight so Shinra said he'll come tomorrow morning with the shots for you but… he says other then shots, there's nothing I can do…" Shizu-chan said softly with concern as he pat my burning cheek.

"Shizu-chan…" I lean towards his touch. Somehow tonight it feels different. Tonight it feels…

"Well, there is one other option but…" he looks troubled, not sure if he should say it.

It doesn't matter. When his fingers stroke me, something triggers my heart. I realize I need him. I want him. I don't know how or why but…!

I throw off the covers and launch myself on top of my master. His eyes widen in surprise but before he can react, I sink in my claws on his shoulder for a firm grip and lock our lips together.

Chewing on his lips, I moan for more. I've never done this before but my instinct kicks in and suddenly I want to feel his tongue. I'm consumed with insatiable hunger to taste him.

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… please…" I plead him desperately. I grind myself against his hard body, rolling my hips. Rubbing my erection against him makes me shiver and it helps my pain.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_chibi: So sorry. Yes, this is an AU story where Izaya is a humanoid kitty ears and tails. He's as big as a human with human appearance save for the cat ears and tails. So he wears pants and shirt. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Crimson Heat  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Shizuo x kitty Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Izaya with cat tail&ears. In heat.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
_This is AU where Izaya has cat ears and tail. But he is in human form and can talk human language. Think perhaps similar to Loveless world? (Or generic cat boy) Thank you!_

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

"Izaya, we shouldn't-mmng!"

When his mouth opens to speak, I plunge my tongue inside.

Dammit, don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do? It hurts, so fix it! (｡; □;)｡

His mouth is hot but strangely his tongue draws me in. I'm not sure why but I want to lick and suck on him. I nibble a bit at his lower lips, closing my eyes to taste him.

At first Shizu-chan was still and stunned, but I could feel him wrap his arms around me possessively and hold me closer. He kisses me back and I coo under his breath as his tongue takes control. It's delicious to taste him and feel him lick me. I never knew that it felt so good to taste my master's tongue before.

After several minutes, Shizu-chan pulls away from me breathless. I'm also panting, both of my paws curled in front of his chest.

"Shizu-chan…" I moan as I rub my erection against his hard abs. It feels so good. It feels sooo good to thrust myself against him.

My master grimaces as he looks at my probably-pink cheeks since they feel hot.

"Izaya…" he pets my hair and rubs behind my ears with concern.

"Shizu-chan… it hurts…" I whine, because it hurts. It really does. I'm not sure why but …

"Here," Shizu-chan says with gentle whispers. His thick hands wraps around my swollen erection and slowly pumps it.

"Aaah…! Aaah! Shi… Shizu-ch…" I arch into him and cry out even more. Th… that feels _really_ good! The pain I'm feeling is slowly replaced with… something else, I'm not sure of. Something more warm and gooey… turning my bones into jelly! And…

I can't help shaking my hips.

"More, Shizu-chan… I want more…" I watch as my pink bud appears and disappears in his fist. That burning friction makes my lower half melt into a puddle and my brain into… that mush Shizu-chan almost forced me to have for dinner, I don't know! It just feels good and I just want more of it… this isn't enough!

"Please…" I beg, hovering my mouth just over his moist one, though I'm not quite sure what I'm begging for. I don't even know what more Shizu-chan can give me.

He frowns. Before my frustration eats me alive, his other hand rides up behind my back to support me. Then he leans forward to suck on one of my nipple and…

… I jolt!

Aaaah! Th… That…! Nnngh…! (/□＼;;)

I don't know anymore….

Gasping for breath, my back arches as I scream silently. I can feel my nipple slowly turning harder and harder as his tongue pushes and turns it softly. Then he sucks on me and…

Mmnggh….. his… his teeth…! They…! They're…. haaa… (.;;)

I didn't know you can nibble on something so gently like that… It… it feels so good…! I don't even know what to….

"Shi… Shizu-chan…! Aaah… Aaah!" I call out to him because I don't know what else I can do! I feel too hot! I feel like I want to explode!

Moving my hips in tandem with his strokes, I gasp and stutter breathlessly. Something is approaching… something is building up inside me and I need to release it!

"Shizu-chan…. Shizu-chan!" I call out to him urgently.

He looks up from his suckling. I look down at him ready to cry.

"｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ Shizu-chan I need to pee right now! RIGHT NOW, SHIZU-CHAN! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡"

He releases my nipple and chuckles! He's laughing at me! Why? （；；＝Д＝)

"It's okay Izaya, go ahead."

Go ahead? What do you mean _go ahead?_

"You… you'll get dirty!" I stammer as I try to gasp for air. It's getting too hot in here! Why is this?

"No I won't. Go ahead Izaya. It's alright," and he licks my nipple instead! Noooo~~~ （≧Д≦）ノ You're… you're suppose to take me to the sand box instead you protozoan head! Not continue to lick me!

"Shizu… noo… d… don't…! I'm… I'm gonna…!" I squirm. I cringe. I twist and turn and do everything I can but I can't hold it in anymore! It's about to burst and … and…!

I let it go. (/□＼;;)

I arch back and cry out as string and string of white liquid squirts out of my erection and splash all over Shizu-chan and me. My vision grows white and my entire body tightens up and I feel dizzy with amazing feeling that's better than having my mouth full of ootoro swimming inside!

Slumping back, I pant heavily, still very dizzy from the strange yet satisfying experience. I look at my chest and my shirt is covered in that white gooey and sticky substance.

It's… not yellow?

"What is this, Shizu-chan?" I ask curiously despite my fuzzy brain.

"It's uhh… well… semen…" Shizu-chan scratches his head abashed.

"Semen? Why isn't it yellow? It's not pee?" I sniff at my shirt. It smells different too.

"Here, let's change your shirt…" Shizu-chan changes the subject on me. （￣へ￣） I'm not dumb! I know when he does this, it means it's actually important or too 'dangerous.' Bah! Nothing's too dangerous for Orihara Izaya!

Shizu-chan pulls my black v-neck shirt over my head and takes it to the bathroom sink. I lay on the bed again staring down at my cock.

… it's still erected.

I frown. What's going on? I don't get it… because it's still throbbing and though I finally feel as if something that was bottling up inside was released… it's not enough.

I want… more.

Shizu-chan comes back and looks at my erection with a mild surprise.

"Shizu-chan…" I moan while laying in bed.

"It… still hurts," I'm almost reduced to tears. Almost. Because Orihara Izaya doesn't cry over stupid stuff!

But dammit, I'm scared! Why is my body acting like this? Why does it start to hurt if Shizu-chan's not touching me? I'm scared because of that phone call and Shizu-chan even suggested that I might need to go to the hospital!

What's wrong with me? Please tell me if something's wrong with me? You'll tell me won't you Shizu-chan? You won't hide from me things just because it's something too dangerous or sad or whatever label you want to put on.

"Shizu-chan… am I gonna die?" I bravely ask.

My master burst out laughing again.

… what? Wait… I don't get it! That took a LOT OF COURAGE TO ASK DAMMIT! Why is my master so damn unpredictable?

He comes over and sits next to me on my bed, holding me close. I snuggle as he nuzzles my cheek and ear.

"You're not dying Izaya." His deep but soft and tender voice vibrates throughout my body.

"Are you sure? Because it really hurts and…"

"You're not dying, Izaya." He says in a firmer voice.

….

I don't say anything.

"You aren't hiding anything… right?" I ask quietly.

"Nope. I'm not. Shinra says you're probably just in heat… it's okay."

No it's not! I can tell you're hiding back something coz your eyebrows just furrowed!

"Here, lay back down."

Frowning right back at him, I do so. He spreads my legs apart and…

…! ;;(0Д0);;

"Wait, Shizu-chan! Don't! It… it's dirty!" I shout in shock when he flicks out his tongue and licks me there! Wh… what is he thinking?

"No it's not Izaya. Trust me. It'll feel good," and my master closes his eyes and…

But that's not the point here!

"Shi… Shizu-chan… no, don't! Aaah… aaah!" I writhe as he holds me down, licking up and down my shaft that's still sticky with that white sticky thing. Shizu-chan, no! Don't….! That's… that's dirty!

But it feels so good. My legs tremble and turn into goo again as his tongue travels up and down. What is this feeling? I don't get it. It feels so good when my master touches me, and he knows exactly where to touch me to make the pain go away.

I'm starting to lose breath again but I haven't run around at all. I don't know why my heart beats fast as Shizu-chan licks me down there and I don't understand why my heart beats even faster when I watch him suck on me. It makes no sense but… I enjoy it.

Yeah, it feels… so good.

Then my master pulls away briefly. My eyes are half-lidded as I look up at him, confused as to what his next moves are, since I can't ever predict him anyway.

He opens his mouth and…

（；ﾟ Дﾟ） …！？

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

What… what is this? He… he's eating me! Well, no not really eating me but he swallowed me and…!

"Sh… Shizu-chan!" I cry as I arch my back, lifting myself up from the bed. His strong hands lowers me down though. Oh god… that… wh… I… this is…!

My head is swimming with all sorts of strange fuzzy sensation and I can't breathe! The way he sucks on me and the way his tongue moves around and…. Aaah! He just licked the top of my head and that felt…. Aaaah! And just now he swirled his tongue back around the underside of my… Nnngh…. Oh god the way he sucks hard as he pulls up is just….

"S… Sh… Shizu…" I try to call out to him, gripping on the bed sheets for support.

He can't reply to me of course since his mouth is kinda preoccupied right now but…

"Shizu… chan…. Sh.. .Shizu… chan…" I call out to him anyway. My voice sounds so pathetic and hoarse. I buck my hips and sway them into his mouth. It… it feels so good Shizu-chan… Why does it feel so good when my body burns like this. Normally I hate the heat but this slowly melting sensation is so addicting! It's only my second time but… oh god Shizu-chan… I don't want you to stop!

"Shizu… Shizu-chan… I… I'm coming close again…." I mewl. Because I can feel it … I needed to pee again.

But the damn brute doesn't stop!

"Shizu-chan… please…! I need to… I need to pee again! Let me… nngh…" I try to look down at him, pleading to stop sucking on me so I can pee!

But… he looks at me in the eyes. He heard me but he isn't stopping! In fact, it looks like he's telling me to… no… he can't be telling me too…!

"Shizu-chan! Please Shizu-chan! It's dirty! I can't….! Let me pee please! I don't… I don't want to… aaah!"

My body convulse and arches as I squirt my load into Shizu-chan's mouth. With my eyes heavy-mast, I watch in disbelief as my master drinks my semen, even going far as to licking at my erection for more.

And what I don't understand is…. that I liked watching it.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Oh yes and Neko!zaya can speak human language too~ It's just a weird AU guys~._

_LOL this is actually my retaliation against my other fill, '_Precious Devotion_' with MistressKiko because omg… writing Izaya POV in angst smut for a week just melted my brain and I NEEDED FLUFF RIGHT NOW so I picked up this prompt to write._

_This is also my FIRST AU guys! Lol, and I always thought I sucked at AU. I've always loved reading it but I always had problem writing it because of my habit of "okies, let's try to make this as canon as possible and use ideas from the original story~~" thing that I have. But I think I've loosened up a lot lately yay… (is this leveling up ? haha…)_

_I think Kiko's influences are rubbing off on me… in a good way :)_

_IzayaNoMiko: ahaha… just saved from all sorts of Japanese forums or whenever I run across them. I saved it for Kanra chatroom purposes for _Filled to the Brim/Again_, but it's more useful here it seems pfff…._

_Chibi: lol yeah it's kinda like that~ just a way for me to enjoy writing fluff smut really. (and I did reply to you on _Filled to the Brim_, on ch 13~ I'm never sure if anyone's reading that since ppl tend to just read it on lj lol)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Crimson Heat  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Shizuo x kitty Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Izaya with cat tail&ears. In heat.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
_This is AU where Izaya has cat ears and tail. But he is in human form and can talk human language. Think perhaps similar to Loveless world? (Or generic cat boy) Thank you!_

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

I lay there in a crumpling mess, trying to catch my breath. I mewl and moan tiredly as my master continues to suck on me. I squirt some more into his mouth in smaller amounts, my brain fuddled and muddled and I can't even think straight but feel his tongue lick at my erected head. It feels so good. I've never felt like this before.

Finally my master let's me go. Once his warm hands leave my hips, I can feel the aching pain slowly creep up to me. How long is this gonna go on?

He leans forward and kisses me on my temple. "Are you okay Izaya?"

I shake my head no. I also can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong with my body. It's not listening to me anymore.

We both look down at my hard erection. I really want to cry… how the hell can I get that damn beast DOWN? It's still throbbing for more! And it HURTS!

My mater sighs and gets up. He leaves me alone in bed and I whimper pitifully.

He's not sick of me is he?

Normally I'd say I'll scratch his face to death until he loves me but right now…. I'm in so much pain and I feel so pathetically helpless.

When Shizu-chan does come back, my heart leaps with relief and joy in seeing the blond brute. My heart beats so painfully every time I see him or each time he touches me tonight. My skin tingles as my eyes drink up his muscles rippling as he walks towards me. Then my eyes travels down to his hand. Why is he holding a bottle of virgin olive oil?

"Alright Izaya. Can you lie on your stomach and raise your hips?"

I nod and flop on my stomach. His hand supports me up as I bend my knees and raise my hips in the air. A hand brushes on my tail to lift them away and I frown. This position is embarrassing. He's totally looking at my…

"Izaya, I want you to relax. I promise this won't hurt."

I whimper. If he's saying it won't hurt… then it means it will hurt right? Just a bit.

Covering my face with my arms and scrunched up bed sheets, I whine and prepare myself for the worst.

I gasp when something moist encircles my back entrance! Hnnng…. What is that? I don't like it… (;;≥⌂≤)΅

"It's okay Izaya… relax…" he says. He must have heard me whining.

Then something small pokes into my puckered entrance! Aaah! What… what is that slimy icky thing inside me?

"Sh.. Shizu-chan!" I cry out, trying to look behind me to see what the damn brute is trying to do. His arms are strong, too strong, as he holds me in place. I can't even wiggle!

"Izaya, trust me. Just relax and let me handle this."

Moaning, I go back to my embarrassing position as I pant heavily into the sheets. I reach out to at least hug a pillow and bury my face as the weird long digits start to slide into me.

"Nnng… S… Shizu… chan…" I cringe and tighten around the intruder. However, it keeps digging in deeper and deeper until…

_AAH! _｡(OД O)｡

I buck immediately as a strange electrifying sensation rips through my body leaving me speechless. Shizu-chan holds me down again before I pull away.

"Sh… Shizu..!" is all I manage to say before that thing brushes against that same spot again. And again I jolt from the exhilarating pleasure that ripples through my spine.

"Wh… what are you doing! Shi… Shizu-chan!" I hold onto the pillow in front of me tighter. I'm scared… it feels so good, I'm scared of this feeling!

"It's just my finger, Izaya. Don't worry," he says in a voice that soothes me a bit.

"You're… finger… is doing that?" I'm partly in disbelief. Then again, I can never understand my master, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to believe.

"I'm gonna insert another one… so relax okay?"

It's all the warning I have until I feel another finger entering inside me. I shiver as another lubricated digit slides inside me to meet with the other partner in crime. And all I can do is just raise my hip and try to hold still as those fingers deliver me with amazing sensations I've never felt before.

I'm left in a trembling mess when his fingers pull out and a hand brushes back my tail. Each time those fingers brush my tail, an electrifying shiver rushes up my spine.

"Relax Izaya…" his soothing voice calls to me. It feels nice, something about his deep baritone is calming but my body feels still tense regardless. Because…

…Shizu-chan… I'm so scared… ｡(;_;)｡

I'm so scared of what's happening to me. Something's wrong with my body and I can feel it. My stomach feels like a tight knot and I can't help but shiver each time I feel my master's lips or his touch because I'm so damn sensitive right now! And no matter how much he tells me to relax, I can't help but wonder if I'm… dying or something.

What am I sick with anyway?

I mean… he looked so worried while he was on the phone!

"Shizu-chan…" I mewl pitifully, curling my fist around the bed sheets below me, near the sides of my cheeks.

He continues to pet my tail for a bit until both of his hands hold onto my butt and… spreads my butt cheeks open.

My face burns with embarrassment. I don't know what he's planning to do but I close my eyes and wait with anxiety, my heart beating fast and the rhythm erratically beating like a wild drum.

I feel something being pushed into my entrance and…

_Aaaaah! _（；ﾟ Дﾟ）

What was…th-!

_AAAAAAAAH! _（；;oДo）

"Sh-Shizu…ch…. _aaaaah!_" this time I can't hold back my cries as something much _bigger_ is forced inside me, stretching me even more than those fingers.

I'm too scared to look back!

His hands hold up my hips and I curl my toes around the linen under me. My cheeks sting with burning tears.

It… it hurts Shizu-chan!

It… it _hurts…_

Y.. you said it won't hurt!

"Sh.. Shizu-chan…" Even I think I sound pathetic. But I can't help but sob his name.

Shizu-chan…

Shizu-chan!

"Izaya… don't cry." I can feel his gentle fingers wipe away my tears. I lean into those calloused familiar hands. I lick at his rough skin and I can taste my own salty tears on them.

"It'll feel better soon. It'll hurt less if you relax, Izaya…" He had stopped… whatever he was doing. But when he leaned forward to kiss my neck, I can feel whatever it is entering me, enter even deeper!

_Aaaaah…. Aaaaah!_

I arch as I claw at the sheets under me, my hips barely held up high. It certainly won't be propped up without Shizu-chan's hands keeping them in place.

Scrounging up whatever courage I have, I take a peek back to see what's driving me insane with pain and… even more weird swirls in my stomach.

Ah? It… it's Shizu-chan's peepee inside me?

Wait, whoa! That thing is _HUGE_!

How the heck is that even buried inside my…

Shizu-chan uses this moment as I'm half turned over to grab at my thigh and raise one leg over his shoulder.

And pushes himself in even deeper!

_Nnngh…!_

Shi… Shizu-chan!

"It… it's too big…" I moan. Now I can clearly see his cock deeply sheathed inside my ass.

I don't get why he's fingering me and now burying his cock inside me in there because…

…I… I….

I _poop_ from there! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

I hug a pillow as I watch my master's cock slowly inch inside me deeper and deeper.

Something about that makes my own cock twitch.

"Do you like watching?" Shizu-chan asks me with a teasing smirk.

"You dumb degenerated caveman!" I yell at him as I hug my pillow tighter. But… but… I can't look away from it. Now I know what's inside me, I can feel Shizu-chan's heart beat throbbing from his cock. And it's hot too.

It… it feels weird!

I kinda wish I had my scratching post to hug for comfort.

"Alright… I'm going to move now, Izaya," he says as he starts rolling his hips.

Ooh… oh god… wh… what is this!

_Aaaah…. Haaa…. Nnngh….!_

"Sh… _nnngh… _ Shizu…_haaaa…_…" I breathe harshly as I bury half of my face into the soft cushion, while my one eye continues to watch as my master's erection dip in and out of my hole.

It… it feels…

Incredible.

It makes my entire body shudder, it's even better than when he was… _eating me,…_ my stomach continues to swirl like a storm… and it keeps sending electricity up my back spine.

"Wow Izaya… you're sucking me in." My master groans as he moves his hips.

"N… no I'm not…" I stutter coz … oh god… I don't even…

My mind is swimming with… something similar to being overstuffed with grade A ootoro or something!

"S-shit Izaya… _nngh…_ whatever you're doing, y-your sucking in my cock as I pull out. D-damn, that feels good!"

I tighten my muscles harder when he says that because dammit, that's embarrassing!

"D-don't say dirty things like that, S… Shizu-chan…" I whine as he spreads me apart even more and starts picking up speed.

"You're so… tight!"

He keeps saying embarrassing things to me as I hold onto to the pillow that's warming up, no thanks to my shamefully burning cheeks. Everything is setting me on fire! I want something to cool me down!

_AAAAH!_

Suddenly stars burst in my head along with strange explosion of… something that feels better than being overstuffed with Ootoro.

What was…

"_AAAAH!_" This time, it made me scream out loud.

"Ah, so that's where it is." Is all he says.

Where is what? What's goin-

_Aaaaah!_

"_Hnnngh…._" I bite my lower lips and try not to moan as now fireworks continue in my head. Now my field of vision is white, and I'm sure it's not pillows and white sheets I'm seeing.

Actually I don't even-

_Aaaaah!_

"S-Shizu-chan, N-no. D-don't…" I breathe out a plea. Wh-whatever it is, it's making me unable to _think_!

"Does it feel good, Izaya?"

"_Nnngh…. Hnnngkyuuu_…" I mewl, clawing at whatever is near my paws.

I can't reply to him because…

… it, it does feel good!

Oh god, it's more than incredible or amazing.

I can't even describe what I'm feeling anymore!

I feel him thrust harder into that spot that's sending me electricity throughout my entire body. I hold on helplessly as his hard thrusts make my body move in tandem on top of the bed. I don't understand it myself but I want him to keep going. Keep grinding my sweet spot with his cock even though I know it's dirty and wrong.

"D-don't stop…." I look up at my master. "it… it feels good, master…" I say out loud finally.

He pauses for a split second, his expression stunned… didn't I tell him _not _ to stop?

But I forgive him because he leans forward and kisses me. He forces open my mouth with his tongue to wrap around my own. This position forces my leg that's hooked on his shoulder to further press down against me and it's uncomfortable, not to mention embarrassing! I swish around my tail, though I can't help but love his kisses. The way he swirls his tongue inside my mouth... I love the way he eats and tastes me, even though I still don't get it.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_PHOO . Q -uarter: Pfff this is crack. I was experimenting but it's fun to write._

_Wow thank you for the review. i didn't realize how people might not like the smileys. lol. It's just me experimenting with them and playing around. I can't completely take them away of course, since it's part of the story. Sorry some of you guys don't like it. (While some of you guys really like it lol... what is this~) _

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the smut despite it all? 8D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Crimson Heat  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Shizuo x kitty Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Izaya with cat tail&ears. In heat.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
_This is AU where Izaya has cat ears and tail. But he is in human form and can talk human language. Think perhaps similar to Loveless world? (Or generic cat boy) Thank you!_

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

The growing pressure in my stomach and my lower region escalates in an alarming rate as I hold onto the back of Shizu-chan's neck, his mouth sucking on my tongue.

"Mmmfgn…!" I speak into his mouth. He pulls away briefly, his lips hovering over mine as he curiously stops kissing to hear me out.

"S-Shizu-chan… I… I need to pee again…" I moan, my ears flat against my head and ruffled hair.

He chuckles. Why is this man laughing at me?

"I said to go ahead didn't I?"

"B-but!" I stammer because… dammit, why does Shizu-chan like being so _dirty?_ I want my litter box! ｡ (≧Д≦)｡

"Protozoan! Simpleton! BLOCKHEAD!" I yell at him as he wraps his fingers around my peepee and… pumps it!

_!_

_?_ ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

I flail about, squirming and squeezing tightly around my master's cock that continues to pummel inside me and it feels so good yet… I feel _violated_! But… _so good!_

WHY?

"_Nnngh…. Nnngh…._" He continues to kiss me now as I helplessly lick back at his tongue as the growing pressure builds up inside me.

I… I don't think I can… hold it in anym-.

"_Hnnngkyuuuuu~~~!_"

Blinding light explodes inside me and I can't see anymore. It feels something like having a brain freeze from being overstuffed with ootoro and covered with soft, velvet arms of my master when I cuddle next to him as I sleep all at once.

I vaguely feel something hot and sticky shoot inside of me, filling me with a weird sensation of being_ filled _ and it feels heavenly as my paws claws around my master's back and my toes claw and curl around the bed sheets.

With ootoro swimming around my head like birds and stars, my eyelids feel heavy as everything blacks out.

* * *

"You mean tuna is an aphrodisiac?"

I hear my master sound astonished as his doctor friend examines my belly then my poop. I sniff and give him my upturned nose in disapproval.

Anyone who touches poop is just nasty. ( ￣っ￣) / Why would anyone _do_ that for work?

"You didn't know?" the vet with the labcoat and glasses chuckled as he finished with… whatever he was testing.

"I… didn't…" my master faltered.

I take a peek at my master, a bit worried.

… does that mean ootoro gave me that pain?

… worse, does that mean I'm not gonna have anymore?

The thought alone makes me want to cry. ;_;

"Go wait outside for a bit Shizuo. Don't worry. As long as you give it to him in moderations, it should be alright."

Shizu-chan picks me up and carries me outside. I think to myself, what is _moderation_ mean?

Do I get any or not?

My tail swishes around as I grumble. I don't like this at all.

He sits down in the waiting room as he pets me.

"Ah, Tom-san. How are you? Are you here for a checkup?"

I look over when my master stops petting me to wave at his friend. I blink at the dreadlock haired man walk over … carrying a blonde cat with a nice fur.

"Yeah, it's time for Vorona's shots." Tom said as he sat next to my master.

Heh, shots huh? Too bad for you~ I didn't have to get any shots today~

I give her a smirk.

However, the snob _ignores_ me. Instead she sniffs at my master and … _paws him_.

Hey, hey! This is _my _ master, dammit!

"What a cute kitty." Shizu-chan says as he pets her hair. She coos and leans towards his hand.

What the hell!

"Huh, that's strange." The dreadlock haired man said as adjusted his glasses. "Vorona normally hates strangers. It seems she likes you a lot."

I glare at her but the damn bitch _continues to ignore me_!

And my eyes widen in shock as she leans forward and…

_kisses my master!_

_ON THE LIPS!_

I launch myself and attack the bitch! How _dare_ you touch him you disgusting slut!

She hisses back and swipes her claws at my face, leaving a deep enough of a scratch. I ignore the blood as I raise my paws and…!

"Whoa! WHOA!"

Both of us are pulled away by each of our masters, we're still hissing at each other and struggling.

"Sorry about that Tom-san…" Shizu-chan apologizes. WHY? The bitch started it first!

"No, no. I'm the one who should be sorry. Looks like Iza-chan got hurt… is he okay?"

I paw at my face and lick away at the blood. Ha! Tis' just a flesh wound. I wear them like medals earned in battle.

The damn bitch just 'hmphs' at me and smirks! Why if Shizu-chan wasn't holding me back, I woulda-

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Izaya is fine." Shizuo holds me firmly, letting me know I'm not allowed to fight her.

Dammit. WHY?

She kissed my _Shizu-chan!_

Totally unforgivable!

"I'll just have Shinra take a look at-"

Just then the doors burst open as another older man in white suits walked in, pulling a leash roughly. The dog with the red hair yelped in pain.

"Is Kishitani-sensei in?" he asks rather demandingly.

"Ah… Shiki-san. Why yes he's in. He's kind of tied up with something but I'm sure he's free to check your puppy for you." The guy with the dreadlocks nodded. "What's wrong? Is Akabayashi being difficult?"

"More then _difficult._" Shiki growled. "I'm getting him neutered for being a bad dog."

I freeze. So does Vorona.

_Neutered?_

For being _bad?_

I can feel my peepee shrink at the mere thought! From the peripheral vision of my eyesight, I can see Vorona shrink too as she clings to her master.

WE'RE SORRY! WE WOULDN'T BE BAD! Omg… don't neuter me!

I shake visibly as I cling to my master, extreeeeemly worried.

The dog named Akabayshi freezes. The white suit man smirks at him. "That's right. I'm neutering you right now, right here. _Today._" he emphasizes.

"Oh really." The dog with the red hair says, his eyes gleaming. Wow he's got guts. If my master told me I'm getting neutered that day, I'd flatten my ears and beg at his feet!

I mean, neutered is worse than getting SHOTS!

The red haired puppy pounces on top of his master, and lands on him with a crash. I blink as the dog Akabayashi pins his master on the floor and smirks at him.

Wow… he's kinda strong.

"Oh, are you _really sure_ you want me neutered? I thought you kinda like me pounding into you every night?"

"Fuck you Akabayashi! Now get _off of me!_"

"Nuh-uh. Not until you realize how much you _love_ me." The puppy starts ripping off his master's clothes! 0.0;;;

"Cuz I know you like it when I ram my cock inside and pummel you senseless each night, _Shiki-san._"

If a dog could purr, he just did. o.o;;;;;;

"I.. think it's time we left." Shizu-chan said as he quickly walked out. I'm kinda in shock as I watch that puppy rip away the pants to shreds despite his protests and starts shoving his cock inside his master's ass. Not caring who's seeing him. (O Д O);;;

"Vorona, you can get your shots next time…" I hear faintly as the Tom guy walks out of the clinic as well. The door shuts behind us all but I can still hear the Shiki guy screaming and moaning inside.

Wow… I had no idea you can do that to your master.

… though I doubt I'd ever want to overpower Shizu-chan. Not that I _can…_ since my master's kinda _reeeeeeally_ strong. .;;;; You know, the legendary violence incarnate of Ikebukuro and all…

Heh, but he's really sweet to me! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ

Though right now… that's the least of my worries… orz….

He walks while carrying me wordlessly. I cling to him, quietly contemplating everything that's happened lately.

Because I've been a bad cat lately.

I was selfish last night, granted I was in pain (＞Д＜),;; but that was no excuse for me to claw him, yell at him, demand him of things and…

And today I got into a fight on top of all that.

I'm scared Shizu-chan… You wouldn't dump me somewhere for being a bad cat... right?

"Shizu-chan..." I finally speak up, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" He asks me. I curl around his neck, still a bit afraid to see his face, clinging desperately in case he tells me he wants to toss me out.

"Y-you wouldn't throw me out because I'm a bad cat right?" I voice my worry just a bit.

He pauses. Shizu-chan pries my paws off of him and forces me to face him.

"Whatever gave you that idea? Of course not!"

I relax just a bit at seeing those confident and firm eyes.

"W-well, I was sick last night and… you had to take care of me being sick all night... aren't you tired of me?" I ask cautiously.

"No, Izaya. I wouldn't be throwing you out. Ever."

My Shizu-chan's honey eyes furrows as he tells me resolutely.

"No neutering either?" I squeak.

"No." He finally chuckles.

"No, Izaya. I love you for who you are. Now stop thinking that I hate you."

I curl around my master's upper torso again, feeling a bit more confident.

I really love Shizu-chan! I'm really glad he's my master!

… then I just remembered something.

"Hey… Shizu-chan. Am I getting ootoro tonight?"

"No Izaya. Didn't you learn your lesson yet? No more ootoro for you."

(；゜Д゜)

"WHAT?" I hiss and look up at my master. No more ootoro? Blasphemy!

"Yes Izaya. No more. I'll give a small morsel as treats and special occasions, but no more over stuffing yourself with those. You know how painful it was, didn't you?" He scowls at me.

B-BLASPHEMY!

I give him a HUGE DISAPPROVING POUT! ಠwಠ That's NOT cool Shizu-chan!

"I hate you after all!" I blurt out and extend out my lower lip as faaaaar as possible.

And to think I just thought how much I love you!

No fair!

He chuckles, his chest rumbling and sending vibrations throughout my belly as I cling to him despite how much I hate him right now.

He whispers into my ear something I don't comprehend.

"I said I'll give them to you on _special occasions_ Izaya." And I shiver as he nibbles on my sensitive ear.

...

Shizu-chan, I still don't understand you.

Sigh...

Special occasions?

What does that mean?

（．＿．）

- The end

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing guys *hearts* i love you all! Hope this was a fun read lol.  
_


End file.
